Super 5
by TurqMermaid
Summary: After Dominic visits his "boring" grandparents' town, the visit doesn't turn out to be so boring as it changes his life into superhero business.


Dominic sat on his bed, bored. _Life should be more exciting,_ he thought. I hope it will be on my visit to my grandparents' house. Dominic's grandparents' house was in a very boring town. The latest news? A fly on the window! Dominic was not looking forward to this visit.

After a very long 7-hour straight drive to his grandparents' house, Dominic lay in his grandparents' scratchy covers. "Great. This is exciting."

Dominic had slept for 2 hours that night. _What a good starter,_ he thought, sarcastic.

It was morning. Very tired, Dominic snuck out to go to the meadow to get some exercise and lay off his lack of sleep. As he was running laps, yawning one time after another, his eyes puffy, Dominic could've sworn he saw a girl peek out from a rock. She had turquoise hair dyed blonde at the tips. She had turquoise eyes. She had turquoise lipstick settling her lips. Her dress, strangely, it was flowing. It was blue. It had to be made of water. Her high heels were also made of water. "You poor little thing," she said. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?" Dominic saw her hand go out. Streams of water released from it. The streams swirled around Dominic. They brought him closer to the girl. "I'm Waverine." she said. "Nice to-" Dominic began. He couldn't finish. A figure with a red, fiery cape jumped out from behind the rock. The cape covered her face and body. All that was visible was a tiny portion of her white face and red eyes. Fire shot out of her hands, toward Dominic. Waverine stopped her. Water shot out of her eyes and put out the fire. "Who is this guy?" The figure screamed. "It's cool, Flame." Waverine said calmly. "Greet him."

"Hi, I'm Flame." said the figure, sounding very annoyed.

"Flame, take off your cape."

"No way!" Flame's eyes had fire surrounding them.

"Okay, I'll show you a picture of her without her cape on." Waverine whispered. Waverine pulled a picture out of her pocket. It showed Flame, minus her cape. She had fiery red hair. You could see all of her white face and red eyes. Red lipstick sat on her lips. She had white arms and legs. Fire shot out of her red dress and high heels.

Dominic thought, _I need to wake up. I know this is a dream._

But it wasn't a dream! Something exciting was happening in this boring town!

Dominic's thinking was interrupted by the sound of lasers. A boy with one blue eye and one red eye stared at him. He had robot, arms, legs, and a robot body. Lasers shot out of his hands, toward Dominic. "Whoa, Robo, lasers off! This boy is no harm!" shouted Waverine. Water shot out of her eyes and drowned the boy's lasers. "Sorry about that." said the boy. "I'm Robo." After Robo had greeted Dominic, a blue dinosaur stomped toward Dominic, ready to smash him. "This boy is no harm, Dinomite!" said Waverine. Once again, water shot back out of her eyes. It drowned the dinosaur. The dinosaur came back up to the surface. After a pop, the dinosaur became a boy with a blue body, arms, and legs. He had blue eyes and pointy blue ears. "Sorry! I'm Dinomite. I can turn into any animal possible." He turned into a hummingbird, bear, and back into himself again.

Dominic was tired. He needed to get back to his grandparents' house so he could get more rest. "Bye, Waverine." "Bye, Flame." "Bye, Robo." "Bye, Dinomite." "It was nice meeting you guys." Very tired, Dominic slowly walked back to his grandparents' house.

After Dominic had slept in more, Waverine, Flame, Robo, and Dinomite were standing right in front of his grandparents' bed. Sleeping next to Dominic were his grandparents. "Who are these people?" asked Waverine. Water shot out of her eyes onto Dominic's grandparents. Flame set fire towards his grandparents. Robo shot lasers at them, and Dinomite transformed into a dinosaur and stomped on them.

"Guys, I know them." After Dominic's remark, everyone shut off their powers.

"Dominic, I need to talk you." Waverine said. She took Dominic by the hand and they hid behind the rock.

"How did you know my name?"

"I've been watching you since you arrived here." I heard your name." "Anyway, I want you to be the leader of our superhero team."

Dominic was flabbergasted. He was about to be the leader of a superhero team.

"I'll only be here awhile." "Then I'll have to go far away from here."

"Flame has fire that can make us invisible. It only lasts 7 hours, unfortunately." "We can follow you for 7 hours."

"I'll be home by then. You'll be visible at my home."

"We'll tell your parents we just moved into the neighborhood and would like to meet you." "We've got to conceal our powers from them, though."

To hide her powers, Waverine changed her water dress and high heels into a normal turquoise dress and normal turquoise high heels. She put on dark blue colored contacts. Flame took off her cape and used tea to dye her skin brown. She put green colored contacts on her eyes. She put a blonde wig on. She put on a dress and high heels that didn't have fire shooting out of them. Robo covered his red eye with an eye patch. He covered up his robot body with a tuxedo. Dinomite put fake human-shaped ears on his ears, and dyed his skin brown. They were ready to go.

Flame gave Waverine, Robo, herself, and Dinomite a dose of invisible fire as the car backed out of the driveway. As they reached Dominic's house, the dose faded. Waverine, Flame, Robo, and Dinomite hopped out of the car before Dominic's parents freaked seeing strangers in the car. They paced the sidewalk, pretending they were taking a walk. "Hi there!" Waverine said. "We're new here. Can we meet your son?" "We don't have any friends." "Sure." Dominic's parents said. "What are your names?" "I'm Anna. These are Fiona, Dylan, and Robert." Waverine fibbed. "Ah." "You can go as far as the meadow. Be back by five." "We will." nodded Waverine. The gang and Dominic walked down to the meadow. When they arrived, Flame gave everyone except Dominic a dose of fire-including herself. The fire turned everyone back into their superhero selves. "Behold Dominic, our new leader." said Waverine. "I don't have any powers." said Dominic. "Your power is in your brain." said Waverine.

A buzz sounded. "What's that?" asked Dominic. "Crime." Waverine answered. Flame opened up a fiery portal. They were standing in front of a robot army. Dominic distracted some robots and made them fall over and break. Waverine drowned some robots with giant waves. Flame set some robots on fire. Robo shot lasers at some robots. Dinomite turned into a dinosaur and stomped on some robots. Then Dominic returned home.

Whenever a buzz sounded, Dominic either asked his parents to meet the gang or snuck out of the house. The gang and Dominic grew old fighting crime together. One thing was for sure:

They were the Super 5.


End file.
